


[Podfic] Someone Who Knew by Beleriandings

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond visits Celebrimbor in Eregion, soon after its founding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Someone Who Knew by Beleriandings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someone Who Knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976732) by [Beleriandings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings). 



> This was recorded as Day 5 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3euvpnylk32237q/Someone%20Who%20Knew.mp3?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Beleriandings for allowing me to record this!


End file.
